Another Rainy Day
by LifeBringsMeOnlyTears
Summary: The weather goddess lets her hair down when a friend comes to tell her goodbye. Logan may not have realized it, but more than the rain is pure. AU Logan/Storm


**Disclaimer:** Storm, Wolverine, and all other Marvel characters are not my property. I simply enjoy playing with them. This was written for fun, and I'm making diddly squat off of it. Don't sue me.

**Pairings**: Ororo/Logan pairing, with suggested Rogue/Logan.

**Another Rainy Day**: The calm and collected goddess lets her hair down when a friend tells her goodbye. Logan may not have realized it, but more than the rain's pure.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Another Rainy Day_**

****

My footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as I walked briskly to the only place where I could be alone. The day had been filled with classes of both eager and disruptive children, and the urge to cry had come and gone at least ten different times. I've never been too proud to admit when I can't handle a situation, but I didn't want to admit to anybody that I wasn't capable of handling this one. Charles evidently thought me capable of anything. At least, part of me thinks so.

Logan barely nodded in my direction when I passed him in the hall, but I can't exactly blame him. Since Alcatraz, everyone has been a bit on edge. But, he was the one that played the final hand; the one that ended it all and saved what lives he could. To all of the younger students that had heard the sad tale, he was a hero. But, I knew that Logan viewed himself as just a drifter, a man with no destination in sight. I'm still amazed that three months later he's still at the Mansion, and still helping me with the class load. But, then again, Logan is a man of many talents. That much is for sure. Part of me wanted to believe that he stuck around for everybody, but I knew that he stuck around mainly for Marie. She was of age, and it was only a matter of time before he made his intentions known. Not that he had admitted it to himself yet, that is. But a woman knows when a man loves another.

So much responsibility has been left on my shoulders that sometimes I do not know if I'll be able to make it through the day. The school is short on staff, even with a handful of the older students helping out with the load. The money situation, of course, is in fine shape. Thanks to Charles and the fortune he left the school. But, we're gaining new students every week, and we're starting to run out of boarding room. It won't be long before we're forced to add on somewhere and make more dorms for the students.

Not to even mention the growing threat that is targeting explicitly at mutants. Ever since Alcatraz, members of the government have been searching for ways to physically annihilate the mutant race, and I fear that before long they may succeed. Bills are being zipped through the House and Senate, all trying to restrict the lives of mutants, but so far none have been successful. Hank seems to be swaying the opinions of many in the world, but he is only one man. I fear what the world will be like in a year. Particularly without my friends here to help me. Especially Charles. The man was a saint, I tell you, and yet he has moved on to the next world.

I shook my head slightly in annoyance when I realized that I'd nearly walked past my door. I quickly pushed it open and swept inside dramatically, letting my hair billow behind me in the strong windy gust that swept through the large open French door on the balcony. It was almost perfect weather, and there was only a slight crisp in the air. It was almost enough to put a smile on my face as I strode across the soft white carpet and found myself standing on the large terrace balcony that Charles had been kind enough to design for my room. My room was the only room on the attic floor, but I preferred to keep to myself at night, and I enjoyed my privacy. Charles understood that, and I'll be forever grateful.

A number of leaves have already turned and fallen to the ground among the school yard. It amazes me still to see Mother Nature work like it's scheduled, while the rest of the world works at its own, quicker pace. It seems these days nobody has time for anything. Right now I imagine that the majority of the students are in the cafeteria eating dinner and talking loudly amongst themselves. It isn't often that a day goes by that something horrible hasn't happened, but today seems to be the exception. The news, as always, is filled with updates on the _Mutant Crisis_ throughout the entire world, but it seems that there has been nothing dramatic to report. Rarely a day goes by without a mutant terrorist attack or a mutant slaughtering. It seems the world is still surprised to see so many mutants amongst the population.

Sighing, the wind stroked my skin as I place my hands on the iron railings that surrounded the small terrace as a safety measure. The weather forecast had predicted a day with a chilly breeze and sunshine. But, it began to rain inexplicably around the mansion, a slow drizzle that quickly grew to a sorrowful patter of fat drops on my skin. Tears built in my eyes as the raindrops mixed with the salty concoction and trailed down my cheeks. My hands tightly clenched the iron railing as I bowed my head and cried.

I had lost so much, and yet I had gained so much more. My best friend was dead, taking with her a man that had been like a brother to me, and a man that had played the role of my advisor for years. They were gone and there was nothing that could be done to bring any of them back. The realization was heartbreaking and shook me to the core. All day long I kept everything under wraps, but some evenings, like today, I found myself unable to contain the grief any longer. I could keep up the facade around the students and my peers, but I couldn't when I faced Mother Nature alone. She knew my pain.

"Thought they said it was gonna be a nice day, 'Ro?" I gasped as the familiar voice surprised me from behind. I was half tempted to concentrate and end the falling rain, but thought otherwise. Instead I turned and smiled warmly at him. He, of course, was wearing his standard outfit, a complimenting tight pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, and hiking boots. His beard and hair looked disheveled as always, but he still looked damn attractive to me. "You okay, 'Ro?" his eyes narrowed as he stepped out of the small bedroom and onto the balcony with me. "You've been actin' a little funny lately."

Smiling warmly at him, I rested my back against the railing as the rain trailed down my face. "Of course I'm okay, Logan," I murmured quietly as I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "Just a bit stressed, if I must be honest. Tell me, what brings you all the way up here on a day like this? I would have pegged you for skidding out of the drive a good hour ago to find the nearest bar to drown yourself in." He narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing for a moment.

"I don't know, really. I was just drawn up here, you could say." I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lingered on my form, dropping slightly to stare at other accentuating features. He cleared his throat as his fiery eyes met mine yet again. "Don't think I've seen you crying since we had a memorial for the Prof awhile back," he muttered as the rain pattered down upon him, doing its worst to his wild hair and bushy beard. But, he seemed undisturbed by the rain. I would have figured he would have stepped back inside after the first moment or two, but I was wrong. "There's a lot goin' on 'round here, 'Ro. I think maybe ya need a break," his voice was low as he continued to stare at me.

I nodded my head in agreement as I let out yet another sigh. "I couldn't agree with you more, Logan. But, it just so happens that somehow I ended up acting as Headmistress of this school and there's really nothing I can do to change that. All of these children that you see running through the Mansion somehow ended up as my responsibility. I'm not too sure how, but they did. I can only do so much Logan. I am only a woman with two hands. Yet, I'm left here to keep charge over this Institution. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it, you know? But, then I think of Charles and Jean and even Scott and I realize that sometimes the cost is worth the effort. I have no time to myself, and yet these children are growing and coming to love the people that they are here thanks to all of us. I could never wish to take that away from any of them. And I never would."

"Well, that's a mouthful, 'Ro. But what it boils down to is the fact that you're overworked and there ain't enough of us 'round here to keep things running smoothly. Ya ever think about changing that?" He grinned at me as he reached forward and brushed my cheek with his callused thumb, causing my mouth to go dry with his touch. "Maybe ya should start looking for a few more recruits so that everything ain't on your shoulders, darling."

"It would be nice to not be the only person around here capable of doing everything," I admitted softly as I tried to keep my mind focused on the conversation and not on the fact that he had cupped my cheek with his hand. "Logan, I better get inside and change." I pressed my hand against his chest with the intention to move past him, but found myself chest to chest with him in a matter of seconds.

His eyes were a fiery shade as he stared down at me, the rain between us intensifying as I lost a bit more of what control I had. For some strange reason the only thing I could focus on was his eyes, and I found myself becoming lost. "'Ro." his voice was gruff as he licked his lips and stared at me, causing something inside of me to charge like a lightning bolt. "I should get going," he muttered gruffly as he slowly pulled his hand away and placed it in his pocket like an evil wrongdoer. "I came up here to tell you that I need t' leave for a bit, but I'll be back in a few months."

The announcement wasn't surprising, but his timing seemed a bit off. I would have bet money three months ago that he would have been gone within the week, yet he had stuck around. "Where are you going?" I found myself asking softly.

"Here and there," he muttered without an ounce of conviction in his voice. "I just need to clear my head and stickin' 'round here just ain't doing it for me right now, 'Ro," he answered quickly, his voice rough like his personality. Our eyes met as the rain intensified, a breeze from the north blowing my wet hair about my face. "But I'll be back if you need me."

Part of me felt a tug toward him at his words, but I knew that he was referring only to the X-Men. After all, why would he be referring to me as a person? He was blind as long as he was tied down to himself and his past. "I'll always need you, Logan." The words left my lips without thought as I stepped toward him and wrapped my slender arms around his neck. He was stiff as I pressed my wet lips to his and tasted his wildness for the first time. At first he didn't respond, but after a few moments, his arms were wrapped around me and our bodies were flushed against one another's as our lips ravaged on and our senses escalated. A storm inside of me brewed for him as I pulled away suddenly, my eyes downcast as the rain yet again slowed to a mere drizzle. "Take care," I murmured softly as I turned my back on him and yet again place my hands on the iron railing and stared across at the grounds.

He stood behind me for a few minutes before turning away and walking away from me. I heard the bedroom door slam as he left for good. A smile fell over my face as I glanced toward the Heavens and thanked the Goddess for her gift. After all, it wasn't everyday that a woman such as myself kissed the Wolverine.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle roaring down the drive. I smiled to myself when he stopped at the gate and looked back. Though I could barely see him, I knew he could see me. I lifted my arms over my head, pointing straight up as a whirlwind grew around my body and lifted me into the air. With a smile on my lips, I pressed my palms forward and reached out toward him, pushing the air around me toward him in a warm embrace. I lowered myself to the ground as he peeled out of the drive and disappeared. Not only had the warm wind embraced him, but I knew with it was my scent. Any woman had the power to bring a man back, but I hoped that I was the right woman to bring this one back.

The rain continued to fall as I sighed in sadness and clenched my hands tightly. I knew I would soon have to return to the world where I was a teacher and the students all relied on me to take care of them, but at least for the rest of the night I wanted to be one with Nature. Stripping out of my clothing, the rain intensified as I rose up in a whirlwind and let myself go. The wind continued to whip about me as I sailed through the sky, my laugh cackling like lightning as I smiled and let go just enough to allow myself a bit of time to heal.

It would turn out to be just one of many rainy day expeditions.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a one-shot that I wrote quite some time ago for a group that I was part of. I've been tossing around the idea of writing a full-on Storm/Wolverine story, but I've been too fricking busy. Thought I'd be productive and post _something_. Be good. Review? 


End file.
